


Twisted Reflection

by Bootleg_Luz



Series: The Tradition of Breaking Things [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, ToBT, and thats ignoring the song work i did, hawkpaw isnt doing well, hesistent (ew my spelling) on the rating, im a bit...., this is a bit darker then the usual of this series, we're getting to that part soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootleg_Luz/pseuds/Bootleg_Luz
Summary: She narrows her eyes at the reflection, raising her paw and bringing it down into a water. The reflection disappears, instead just ripples in the water.
Relationships: None
Series: The Tradition of Breaking Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092839
Kudos: 1





	Twisted Reflection

HawkPaw stars at her twisted reflection in the puddle.

She doesn’t look like herself anymore, instead she sees some twisted being with a scarred face and a blood stains on her pelt.

She briefly wonders what her warrior name would be, she would have been made a one by now if that day hadn’t happened.

She narrows her eyes at the reflection, raising her paw and bringing it down into a water. The reflection disappears, instead just ripples in the water.


End file.
